Discipline!
by amuhinimori101
Summary: Eren had always wanted to join the police force.,he thought that justice ruled over everything. Eren also aimed to be the best he can be so that he can fight along side his true love. Chief Levi. What happens when Eren blurts out his true emotions in front of the chief?
1. Chapter 1

Eren stared at his roommates as they chatted away. Mikasa was sitting on the couch watching the television as Armin talked. Eren who was listening at first blocked him out when he heard the news.

"Turn it up Mikasa!" He said as he joined her on the couch. Armin stopped talking and followed him. *once again Chief Levi caught the the crook once again.*

Just hearing his name made Eren's heart skip a beat. Eren idolized Levi. With so much passion. "Eren he seems kind of scary." Admitted Armin softly. Eren broke out of his trance and gave his blonde friend a bewildered look.

"No way! I think that aura he has is kind of cool." Eren said staring at the TV in total awe. Mikasa stared at her adoptive brother and sighed. "Your admiration is a bit too much." She stated flatly. Eren blushed and shot her a scowl.

"You can never love something too much!" Eren spat pouting like a child. Armin and Mikasa exchanged looks. 'Shit, did I say love?' Eren thought. "Seems like a certain someone is in love with a certain Captain of the police force." Armin said with a slight giggle.

Eren blushed deeply and looked back the news. "Yeah, seems like it." Eren muttered softly turning off the TV. Mikasa smiled a bit and said "Be careful." With that the trip went off to t get ready for class.

The trio walked into the gym where the rest of their schoolmates were. "You guys were almost late!" Jean said loudly. "Get into line!" Shouted Connie. The trio got into line and waited for instructions.

"What's going on today?" Whispered Eren to Connie. "We're having someone from the higher ranks evaluate us." Answered the boy back. Everyone waited until they heard the sound of footsteps.

Eren's faced turned a bright red, his heart began racing and he felt weak in the knees. The one who was going to evaluate their progress was none only than Chief Levi.

End chapter 1: Melt


	2. Chapter 2

"Salute!" Levi called out. Everyone quickly saluted,everyone but our idiotic protagonist that is. Eren fumbled and saluted,but he did it with the wrong hands. Levi catching the mistake glared at him and stepped towards him.

"Are you stupid?" Levi asked bluntly. Eren felt as if he was going to faint. Levi was speaking to him but why him? Finally he noticed his mistake and fixed it. Levi didn't move though he stood glaring the younger boy.

"Why did you confuse the hands? It's such a simple thing that even a complete misfit like yourself could comprehend how to do it." Levi stated bitterly. Eren's eyes widened and he began to speak. "My apologies sir, my mind was somewhere else." Eren stated. Levi glared and swiftly punched him in the stomach, causing Eren to fall to his knees. "What was so distracting that you caused you to mess up?" Levi spat out. Eren looked up at the older man and argued with himself whether he should say the truth. Eren came to a decision and sighed before he spoke.

"You Chief Levi." Eren stated through the pain that was still stinging his stomach. Levi kept his calm composure and kicked Eren in the face.

Mikasa watching as Eren was kicked was ready to pounce on the Chief asshole. Armin grabbed her arm and shook his head. Mikasa calmed down but glared at the man. "All he had to do was reject him, not abuse him!" She muttered.

"The rest of you go train, I need to discipline this brat." Levi stated. Eren felt like quitting or pretending it was joke. Though he knew deep inside that wasn't possible. "Stand." Commanded the older man. Eren did as he was told and followed Levi into his private quarters.

Once in there Levi locked the door and sat down on the small couch. "Come over here brat." Levi said. Eren stood in front of the man and blushed. 'He looks amazing in a uniform' thought Eren. The boy felt a lot of blood run south.

Levi being the observant bastard that he is noticed the growing tent in the young boy's pants. "Closer." States the man and the younger boy did as he was told. Levi then kicked Eren in the stomach causing him one again to fall to his knees.

Eren blushed as his head was right between the chief's legs. "Give me your hand." Levi said softly. Eren complied and gave his hand to the one he truly loved. Levi took Eren's hand and placed it on his crotch.

"You are very hard..sir..." Eren murmured. "Eren, your task is to fix that problem." Levi commanded pulling Eren's head closer to his crotch. Eren undid Levi's pants and pulled down his boxers.

Eren's eyes widened,' He may look tiny but he's huge!' Eren thought as began to rub Levi's rock hard member. "Go on." Stated Levi impatiently.

Eren licked the tip of Levi's member teasingly. Levi pushed Eren's head further. Eren began bobbing his head on the large cock that was in his mouth.

Levi pulled the teenage boy's hair as he groaned in pleasure. Eren sucked harder and harder. 'He tastes so fucking good!' Thought Eren as he blew Levi. While he sucked his hand began to play with Levi's balls. 'This brat is just a kid. How can be so good at this?' Thought the older man as he moaned.

"Yeager~ I'm about to..." Levi said as he came into Eren's mouth. "Swallow it all you brat." Said Levi with his common cold attitude. Eren swallowed it all and smiled gently at the Chief. That's when Eren realized something.

"I never told you my name. How did you know sir?" Eren asked innocently. Levi made himself decent and walked over to the nearby desk. The chief pulled out a file and tossed it to the teenager.

"I was reading your file earlier. It was a page turner." He stated. Eren blushed and smiled. "Sir,why did you make me...you know..." Eren asked awkwardly. Levi glared the boy and yelled "Just get out!"

Eren felt his heart break into a million pieces as he exited the room. The teen boy fell to the floor right there in front of Levi's door.

The heartbroken boy began to sob uncontrollably. 'I love you.' Was the only thing Eren wanted to say.

End chapter 2: Crime and punishment \3


	3. Chapter 3

Eren was sulking in his room. "Damn asshole." He muttered to himself. First the Chief embarrassed him in front of everyone,then the bastard made Eren pleasure him. "Damn it!" Eren shouted as he threw his pillow to the wall. 'Why did I do that?' Thought Eren as tears of anger threatened to form. The young boy sighed and curled up into his soft,comforting blanket. The way the blanket hugged him was the way he secretly wanted Levi to hold him. Eren curled up into a ball and began weeping through gritted teeth. The boy was so confused. Was he upset or angry?

"Eren,are you alright?" Asked Armin through the closed doors. Eren threw the blanket to the floor and stomped off to open the door. As he unlocked the door and furiously swung it open,the blonde boy shook but stood his ground.

"Eren,come out of your room." Armin stated with a childish smile. Eren wiped away his tears and followed his friend to the living room. They plopped down on the couch and turned on the tv. They were watching some random cliché sitcom. Mikasa was in the kitchen making food for all of them.

The boys were laughing at some corny joke that was told by the actors on the television. Eren was beginning to feel much more joyful than he was moments earlier. Mikasa smiled as she saw her brother with a bright and genuine grin. The only girl in their dorm room walked over to the boys and sat down with them.

"Food should be ready in an hour or so." Mikasa stated. The boys smiled at and then continued watching television. Mikasa let out a sigh of relief as she went back to check on the food. "Eren,what did the chief do to you?" Asked Armin softly. Eren was a bit taken back by his friend's bluntness but answered anyways.

"Do you really want to know?" Eren said moving closer to Armin. Armin blushed slight and nodded. Eren smirked and leaned into the smaller boy. "Then close your eyes." Whispered Eren as he cupped Armin's face and nibbled on the blonde boy's ear slightly. "E...Eren..." Armin said softly. Armin had never thought Eren would try anything with him due to Eren's infatuation with Levi. Armin though did have a slight crush on his childhood friend.

As Eren leaned into the blonde's face, Armin wrapped his arms around Eren's neck. Eren didn't care about anything, he just wanted to forget about the situation with Levi.

The sound of knocking could be heard but the two boys disregarded it. Mikasa sighed and went to answer. Once she opened it she saluted (even though she was glaring) the person who was standing in the doorway. Footsteps were resounding through the apartment. The visitor continued walking towards the two males that were lip locking on the couch.

Eren lost himself in the kiss, the world no longer existed. It was just him and Armin. That all changed when Eren was forcefully punched to the nearby wall. "What the hell!" Eren shouted. The boy looked up and saw his blonde friend curled up in a ball on the couch. That's when Eren's green eyes locked with glaring grey ones.

"Next time don't skip out on your training. Just because I pulled you out of class doesn't give you the right to ditch the rest of training." The one and only Chief Levi stated walking over to Eren.

Eren had enough of Levi's barking of orders and beatings. The enraged boy stood up and was about to swing at the older man but failed due to Levi's keen instincts.

The Cheif measly dodged the attack and swiftly kicked the boy down. Mikasa glared about to throw the knife she had in her hand,though she contained herself knowing all three of them will get expelled. "Now listen tomorrow is another special day. Skip and your punishment will be dire." Was all the Chief said before leaving the dorm.

Eren took a quick glance at both of his roommates. One wore the look of fear,the other wore a mask of anger. Eren muttered profanities under his breath and went to his room to sulk once again.

Levi left the room shaking with anger. "Jäger..."muttered the chief softly.'To think I was going to apologize to the brat.' Thought Levi as he went back to his office. Levi walked into his office (locking the door behind him of course) and sat on the couch with a heavy sigh. On the nearby desk he could see Eren's files. Levi walked to it and pulled out a photo of the trainee. "He is adorable,even though he is a brat.." Stated the man softly. Levi took the photo and sat back down on the couch. The man remembered it was the same place that Eren sucked him off.

The chief stared at the picture and felt himself grow hard. Levi sighed and knew that his urge was irrefutable to ignore. The chief undid his pants and remembered the way Eren's tongue touched his member. Levi pulled his boxers down and let his member free.

The man began to rub his cock slowly,holding the photo in the other. Levi imagined ramming his cock into the teen's tight ass. 'The boy is quite the looker but it's obvious he's a virgin.' Thought the chief as he pumped faster. Levi wanted to fuck Eren into oblivion. Harder and harder, as he had the teen boy scream his name until his throat was sore.

Pre-cum began trickling down his shaft. Levi groaned softly as he stroked more and more. Whispering Eren's name and thrusting his hips lightly. Levi wasn't one to cum fast though so it took about ten minutes before he came all over the place.

"Damn brat, he made me make such a mess." Levi said as he made himself decent and cleaned off all the cum. "That brat is going to pay for what has done." muttered the Chief as he gripped the picture tightly.

End Chapter 3: Rip=Release


	4. Chapter 4

The trio was getting ready for the special day that was ahead of them. Mikasa being as keen as she is, felt the awkward tension between her male roommates. Armin avoided eye contact with Eren due to the events that had occurred the night before. Eren on the other hand just wanted to get away from all his problems and focus on his training.

"Let's get going." Stated Misaka as she wrapped her scarf around her neck. Armin nodded obediently and Eren followed behind them as they locked and left the dorm room. The trio silently walked into the gym and saw everyone else crowed around a wall. "What's going on?" Eren asked as he joined the crowd. "Are you stupid? Since your fuck up yesterday the chief lost time in evaluating us, each of us we're assigned a superior to hang out with for the day." Jean said with a smirk. "What's up with that look?" Eren spat glaring. Jean laughed and retorted "Look who you're stuck with dumbass."

Eren pushed his way through the crowd to get to the list. "Fuck, no way." The young teen boy whispered as he ran towards the exit. As he pulled the door open he collided with the person he was trying to avoid. "Damn brat." Said Levi as he scowled at Eren. Eren flushed and tried to push his way through him. "Oi, brat where are you going? I'm your evaluation partner." Said the Chief as he grabbed the trainee's arm and pulled him close.

Eren's face turned red instantly. "Follow me I have a stake out to do and you could be of service to me." Stated Levi as he led the boy to his office.

"Now put these clothes on." Levi said bluntly handing Eren a box of clothing. Eren glared as he went to the nearby bathroom and changed. After changing was when Eren realized what he was wearing. "What the fuck!" He shouted as he stepped out the bathroom.

Eren was wearing a tight and revealing pink shirt, short black mini skirt and black knee high boots. Levi stared blankly at the boy and tossed him a brown pigtailed wig. "Put that on and stop complaining." Levi stated as he went to put on his disguise.

Eren could not believe he was cross dressing. The teen put on the wig and let out a sigh of annoyance. "I guess this is what it means to really get into your work." Eren said softly. "Brat, does everything look alright?" Said Levi as he walked out the bathroom.

Eren sharply inhaled as he laid his greens eyes on the chief. The older man was wearing a tight long sleeved black v neck shirt, with black skinny jeans and black sneakers. Seeing the chief outside of his uniform turned Eren on. "Well?" Levi said annoyed. Eren broke out of his trance and answered. "You look fine." Stated the teen boy as he looked away.

Levi walked to his desk and began to do paper work. "Aren't we going to do the stake out?" Asked Eren. Levi glared and said "We're doing a prostitution raid, more prostitutes are out at night. So we will wait until then." Eren sighed and left the room.

"This sucks." Muttered the boy as he walked through the halls. 'Out of all the people it could have been,it just happened to be Levi.' Thought Eren. "Maybe it's fate." He whispered as he crashed into someone.

"Watch where you're going!" Said the blonde girl. Her bag had fallen causing all the make up and condoms to fall out. Eren felt tense as he noticed it was Annie he bumped into. The girl was dangerous. Eren had to think quickly before she saw through his costume.

"I'm so sorry." Eren said in his fake but realistic sounding female voice. The blonde girl glared and picked up her items. "Who the hell are you anyways?" She asked bluntly. 'Shit think fast' Eren told himself. "I'm Erina a new student." Eren stated with a fake grin. Annie gave Eren once last glance before scoffing and walking away.

Eren made a mad dash to his dorm and waited till night fall.

"There you are, hurry up brat." Levi stated. Eren sighed and entered the undercover police car. Levi started the engine and began to drive off campus into the nearby city. Eren stared out the window in total awe. The teen hasn't been out the gates of the academy since a very young age. Levi noticing the boy's reaction to the city sighed softly.

"Brat, I can take you out to the city more often you know." The older man stated. Eren blushed and looked the chief. "Really? That would be awesome!" The teen said enthusiastically. Levi scowled and continued driving until they reached their destination.

It was the run down, sleazy part of the city. Eren grew nervous thinking about the task at hand. 'If I wasn't dressed like this, I would have no problem but...' Thought the teen to himself. "If someone touches you, give them hell." The chief said as he stopped the car. Eren got out and walked to the corner of the dirty to see three other woman standing there.

"Oh look fresh meat." Said one with a snicker. Eren crossed his arms and ignored the other girls. "Aren't you that girl from the academy?" Said a familiar cold voice. It was Annie! "Yeah got a problem?" Eren spat rudely. Annie glared at the girl but smirked as a car pulled up. It was Levi he had shades on to cover his eyes but Eren knew it was him. "Wanna have some fun?" Said the girl who snickered earlier. "We can make it the best you ever had!" Added the third one who stayed quiet the whole time until now. Levi opened the door and the two girls hopped into the car. Eren glared as he saw the chief's car drive away.

"Damn,that guy was a looker." Annie said with a sigh. Eren was going to continue ignoring her but remembered his job. "He looked rich too,my boss isn't going to be too happy about that." Eren stated with fake sadness. "Sucks for you,my pimp pays me well no matter how much money I bring in." The blonde girl said with a smirk. Eren began to get more annoyed. "Why are you even at the police academy if you have such a well-paying job?" Eren asked trying to hide his annoyance.

Annie stared at him as if he were stupid. "Obviously to know where each squad is positioned for the night. I don't want to get caught!" She stated as she pulled out a compact. Eren stared at the girl and smiled triumphantly. The boy had some of the information he needed. Annie scowled and noticed a car drawing near. "Follow my lead." She stated as she flipped her blonde hair back. Eren nodded and swallowed hard as the car pulled up in front of them.

A sleazy man walked out of car and smirked at the two hookers. The man wrapped an arm around each of them and led them to the car. Just as the man was opening the door a foot collided with the gross man's face.

"Chief!" Exclaimed Eren as he gazed in total awe at the man who fell from the sky as an angel. "Chief?! Levi!" Annie said with widened eyes. Levi tackled the man down and handcuffed him. Eren ran to Levi and smiled. "Good job, chief!" Eren praised. Levi kicked the man and stared at the cross dressing teen. "Stop gawking and get that backstabbing whore." Levi said beating the man a bit more.

Annie was already running away from the scene. Eren though caught up to her and tackled her down. "You dirty spy!" The blonde said as punched Eren in the face. Eren ignored the pain and pulled out a pair of cuffs from his purse. "You seemed so comfortable strutting around dressed like that." The now cuffed girl said as she tried to break free. Eren blushed and said "What do you mean?!" Annie smirked and chuckled lightly. "In these skimpy clothes, you look so natural." The blonde looked over to Levi and looked back at Eren. "Levi must like this huh?" Annie said smirking. Eren glared and dragged her to Levi. A police car then pulls up and Levi pushes both convicts in the car. Driving the car was Irvin Smith and alongside him was a terrified Armin.

"We'll take it from here Levi." Irvin said. Armin looked at Eren and blushed. Levi noticing Armin's reaction took Eren's hand in his and glared. Irvin drove away leaving Levi and Eren alone. "Sir, your hand..." Eren said blushing. Levi let go of the teen boy's hand and said "I'll bring the car around." Eren blushed as he recalled the way Levi swoop in to defend him from that creep. "Chief really does look sexy in all black." The giddy teen said to himself with a loud giggle.

"Oi pervert, stop being gross and get in the car." The older man called as he drove up to Eren. Eren blushed and got into the car. The car ride was silent but once they got inside the school building it was something different.

"Follow me to my room." Levi commanded. Eren huffed and followed the shorter man to his room. Levi kicked off his sneakers and sat at the edge of his bed. Eren looked around the chief's dorm and realized that the man really was a clean freak. Everything was so neat and perfect. "You tend to stare a lot brat, get over here." Levi said. Eren blushed and awkwardly walked towards Levi.

"Lay down." Levi commanded flatly. Eren kicked off his heels and laid down on the neatly made bed. Levi then grabbed both of the teen's hands and pinned them over his head.

"Sir what are you doing?" Eren said as he wiggled to get free. Levi pulled out a pair of fuzzy handcuffs and cuffed Eren's hands. "Did you think I would let you off the hook for playing with your little friend? Or letting that dirty man touch you? I'll need to discipline you, Jäger" Levi murmured.

Eren blushed intensely. The tight v neck showed off the older man's muscles. Eren felt all the blood rush south. "Sir." Eren whispered. Levi kissed Eren on the cheek. "Shut up brat." Levi whispered softly as he bit softly on Eren's ear.

Eren wanted to scream and struggle but deep inside he did want this. "Let's see how well a brat like you can pull off the prostitute act." Levi said moving closer to Eren's face. Eren closed his eyes and prepared himself for what's to come.

End chapter: Envy catwalk


	5. Chapter 5

Levi pressed his lips to Eren's and straight away was pleading for entrance. Eren opened his mouth and felt Levi explore every inch of it. Eren felt himself getting harder and harder with each passing moment.

"Chief...I...want to touch you..." Said the teen as he broke away for air. Levi pulled out a key and undid the cuffs. Once they were off Eren went to take the shorter man's shirt off. Eren gazed at the perfectly built man. "Jäger! You're drooling." Exclaimed the chief as removed the teen boy's whore shirt.

"I'm sorry sir,it's just...you are very sexy..." Eren confessed shyly. Levi cupped the boy's cheek and pulled his face closer. "As are you brat." Stated the chief kissing the boy quickly before he began leaving a trail of kisses down his body. Levi stopped on Eren's neck, sucking hard making sure it left a mark.

"You're mine and mine alone you brat. Stated Levi as he continued downwards. With one hand the older man twisted on one of Eren's nipples while his mouth attacked the other one.

Eren moaned loudly in pure bliss but was still confused about it all. Levi put on a cruel poker face but deep down inside was a kind man. Eren only wanted to see the kind side of him, though that didn't mean he didn't love the cruel side. The cruel side is what turned him on while the kind side allowed Levi to be lovable.

"Is that the loudest you can scream, scum?" Levi teased as he ripped off the thin piece of fabric that was Eren's skirt. "Chief...I just...AH~" was all Eren was allowed to say before his member was invaded by Levi's mouth.

Levi sucked hard and rough. One of hand was massaging one of Eren's sacs. Eren threw his head back as he moaned louder. 'I love this man so much, I swear I really do.' Thought the teen as he felt pre cum coming. Levi pulled Eren's cock out with a loud popping sound.

Levi went back to eye level with the teen and stuck three fingers into his mouth. "Suck them." Ordered the chief flatly. Eren coated each digit in a thick layer of saliva. Levi pulled his fingers out of the teen's mouth once he deemed his fingers lubricated enough.

"Brat, turn yourself over." Commanded the older man. Eren listened and went on all fours. The older man didn't wait another second, as he stuffed all three fingers in Eren's entrance. Eren shouted loudly as Levi moved the fingers inside him.

"I take it this is your first time?" Levi whispered teasingly. Eren moaned and said "Ah~ yes sir." Levi smirked a little and pulled out his fingers. Eren heard the sound of pants unzipping and was anxious for what was going to happen next.

"Relax." Levi whispered before he entered. Eren shouted loudly from the feeling of pain. "Sir..."Eren panted lustfully. Levi ignored the possible pain that Eren was feeling and began thrusting into the teen.

Eren couldn't comprehend what he was feeling. Pain? Pleasure? Lust? Love? It was all just too much. Levi snapped Eren out of his thoughts as he continued plowing into the teen's ass.

"Harder...sir...faster..." Eren said with exasperation in his voice. Levi did as he was told but with such strength. Eren was afraid that the older man might break him. While thrusting harder Levi began to pump the teen.

After several more minutes of this Eren was at his peak. "Sir, I'm going to..." Eren panted digging into the bed. "Damn brat, just wait a bit more." Levi huffed plowing the teen. With one final blow both men came.

Levi pulled out if the boy and leaned over to the nearby night stand. The chief grabbed the box of tissues and wiped all the cum that was everywhere away. Eren smiled a bit and thought 'Even a clean freak after sex, how cute.'

Levi stood off the bed and slipped his discarded boxers back on. "Oi scum, get out." Levi said glaring at the boy. Eren was a bit surprised by what the chief just but instead stayed on the bed. "No." He stated softly. Levi was taken back at the fact the brat refused him.

"And why is that?" Levi said with slight annoyance. Eren smiled and pulled Levi back down onto the bed. "Because I love you Levi." Eren said kissing the chief softly on the forehead. Levi huffed and whispered "Go to bed, Eren."

Eren smiled at that. The only other time Levi had said his name was when the teen was forced to blow him off. Eren loved the way Levi said his name. 'I love Levi even more now!' Eren thought drifting off into a happy slumber.

End chapter: Doemu


	6. Chapter 6

Eren stirred a bit before waking up. As he sat up the sore teen boy smiled recalling the events of the previous night. Eren turned to greet the Chief but soon realized he was alone in the bed. "Figures." Eren stated softly to himself. 'Why did I have to go and tell him I love him! Stupid,stupid,stupid!' The teen inwardly scolded himself. The boy although strong willed, felt tears swelling up because he thought he had lost his one true love.

"Oh so you're up." Stated Levi as he walked into his room already in uniform. Eren let out a sigh of relief. "Oh,thank god." Eren said with another sigh. Levi stared at the boy and let out a sigh of his own.

"Go take a bath." The older man stated tossing the boy a towel. Eren smiled and did as he was told. When exiting the shower he noticed that the chief had left him some sweats to wear,a toothbrush, and deodorant. Eren blushed as he saw that instead of boxers,the chief had laid out a pair of silk panties for the boy. 'Such a clean freak, an erotic one at that.' Was what Eren thought grinning stupidly as he got ready.

"Oh chief!" Eren shouted as he saw the older man at his work desk. Levi didn't glance up from the documents he was assessing. "Chief, if you don't mind me asking why are you working? It's a day off because our evaluations are being checked over." Eren said sitting on the edge of the desk.

"I'm just reviewing reports from last night. Apparently one of the prostitutes we arrested was a student here and a very good one at that." Levi said as he shuffled through papers.

"Annie Leonhardt, she was in the same division as me." Eren stated with a yawn. Levi looked at the boy and pushed him off the desk. The boy fell flat to his butt and let out a small groan. "You do realize she could have seen through your disguise and that would have ruined our mission." Levi stated fiercely.

"She didn't so I don't see an issue." Eren said standing back up. Levi sighed and stacked up all the sheets of papers neatly. "I don't have time to argue with you, is there something that you wanted from me?" Levi said standing up and walking towards Eren.

Eren's green eyes lit up with joy and he internally let out a joyful shout. "Nothing really except for..." The boy lingered on the word for just to be dramatic. "For?" The older man spat crossing his arms. Eren swiftly bent down slightly and gave Levi a quick kiss.

"Good morning chief." Eren said happily. Levi glared at the boy and punched him in the stomach.

"Good morning brat." The chief said coolly. Eren clutched his stomach and let out a slight cough. Levi then pulled the teen boy's arms away and lifted Eren's shirt. There was a small bruise on his stomach from the intensely strong punch Levi had given him.

The older man kissed the bruise quickly before walking towards the exit. Eren who was confused at what just had happened gave the man a bewildered look. "Sir?" Eren mumbled softly hoping that the man was not in one of his moods.

Levi turned and scowled at the teen. "Listen up brat, you are mine. The marks on your neck and stomach are proof. I want everyone who sees those marks to know they are trotting on my territory." Levi stated quickly before swinging open the door.

Laying on the floor of the door was a humongous bouquet. Eren gazed at the bouquet wondering who on Earth had sent them. "Petra..." Levi muttered grimly. 'Petra? Who the hell was Petra' thought Eren as he began to feel nervous. The teen didn't know he had competition.

"Umm..who is Petra sir?..." Eren asked nervously. Levi tossed him the bouquet with an annoyed look. "A young officer who is on my squad. Why do you ask?" The older man said leaning in the doorway.

Eren swallowed hard and placed the flowers on the nearby desk. 'Say it dumbass!' His conscious scolded. "Because I was just being curious." Eren fibbed with a nervous laugh. 'Fucking dumbass!' His mind shouted at him. Levi gave the teen a skeptical looked but bypassed his own suspicions. "Get going brat!" Levi said as he walked out his dorm. Eren followed him out, his heart still beating loud.

Eren walked into his dorm and saw Mikasa in the kitchen and Armin on the couch reading. "Welcome." Mikasa said as she mixed the pancake batter. Eren though was in a trance. 'Levi fucked me! But he has an admirer. Should I be happy or depressed?' The teen wondered. Mikasa sighed knowing that her brother was on a whole other planet.

"Hi Eren, where were you?" Armin asked softly hiding his face with the novel he was reading. Eren took a seat next to the blonde and smiled. "I spent the night at Levi's." he stated with a grin.

The only thing that could be heard was the sound of a whisk being dropped and the clashing of a book on the floor. Mikasa joined the boys and stared at Eren.

"So that's where you got those love bites from." The girl stated calmly. Eren blushed a bit and nodded. Never had he spoken about things such as this with his roommates or with anyone at that. This feeling of sharing his experience filled him with a certain joy.

"How did it feel?" Armin asked anxiously. Eren pondered on what words to describe his first ever sexual experience. "There are no words to describe how super amazingly awesomely fantastic it felt!" Exclaimed the over joyed teen.

Mikasa smiled a bit and thought up some questions of her own. "So what's he like? What's his favorite kind of music? Favorite color? What kind of movies does he like?" Mikasa said quickly (yet still calmly) as she bombarded her brother with questions.

Eren then began to feel tense and worried. 'Shit, I have no idea' thought the boy as he began to internally spazz again.

"Eren, it's ok if you don't know at the moment." Armin said realizing Eren's internal conflict. Eren shook with fear. Other than Mikasa and Armin, Eren didn't want to lose Levi. Especially to this Petra woman.

"I bet she knows..." Eren said quietly. "Who?" Asked Armin. "Her! Some evil she demon named Petra!" Shouted the brunette angrily. "Officer Ral." Mikasa stated bluntly.

"You know her!" Eren exclaimed. "She was my evaluator." Mikasa replied. Eren couldn't believe that he hasn't even acknowledged the fact that he wasn't the only one who deeply admired the chief.

"I'll tell you this now,she may know a lot if things about the chief, but your emotions surpass all." Mikasa stated walking back to the kitchen. "Don't worry about a thing Eren, she has nothing on you!" Armin said trying to sound supportive. Eren sighed and went dashing out the door.

End chapter: Interviewer


	7. Chapter 7

'Im going to find this woman and confront her about Levi!' Eren told himself as he ran through the hallways of the academy. The halls were silent and empty due to the fact everyone was spending their day off elsewhere. As Eren continued running he stopped as he heard a voice from a nearby classroom.

"But sir!" The female voice pleaded. Eren leaned his ear closer trying to get a better listen. "No I refuse, are you too incompetent to understand that?" Said another voice. A male voice. "Levi..." Eren whispered recognizing the chief's voice. "Levi, I...I..." Stated the shy female voice. 'Is that woman Petra?' Eren thought. "Eavesdropping isn't really nice!" Said a loud teasing voice. Eren gasped as he saw a woman with brown hair and glasses smiling at him.

"I was just...well..." Eren said nervously. The woman ignored what the boy was saying and placed her own ear on the door. "Ah~ sounds like Petra's trying to win over Levi again, too bad he already has someone else in mind." The woman said with a laugh. "That was Petra!" Exclaimed Eren as he tried to figure this all out.

"Yeah and wait a second! You're Eren Jäger! Nice to finally meet you I'm Hanji Zoe! I'm the forensic scientist of Levi's squad." The woman said shaking Eren's hand vigorously. Before Eren could respond Hanji covered the teen boy's mouth and leaned both of their ears on the door.

"Is because of him? That trainee you're obsessed with?" Petra asked. Eren blushed wondering if they were talking about him. "Of course not, that boy is an utter and complete nuisance. I only keep my eye on him to make sure he doesn't bring anybody down with him." Levi said with a scoff. Eren's green eyes widened as heard what the chief had just said. Hanji sighed and looked at the boy feeling sorry for him.

"Then sir...you wouldn't mind if I..." Petra said as footsteps were being heard. 'Over my dead body is this going to happen!' Hanji thought as she swung open the door. "Ah~ there you are chief. I was looking all over for you." Hanji exclaimed loudly. Eren stood next to her staring at Petra.

The girl was flat out adorable, not as adorable as Historia but still very cute. The officer gave off that friendly aura that Eren didn't obtain. "Oh nice seeing you again." Petra spoke moving away from Levi. The girl glanced at Eren and blushed from embarrassment.

Petra waved at him and quickly left the room. "Eren do you mind waiting outside for a quick second." Hanji said smiling. Eren nodded and left the room. That's where Hanji slammed the door and glared at Levi.

"I knew you were cold but that was too far!" The woman scolded. Levi sighed out of annoyance and crossed his arms. "So you and the brat heard what I said? Oh well at least it's out in the open now." The chief said bluntly. Hanji could not believe what she was hearing. The woman knew better than anyone that Levi was infatuated with the trainee. "Then I guess you don't care that he has hickies all over his neck?" The woman said knowing very well where they came from. Levi shook his head carelessly. "They looked fresh as if they were just done about ten minutes ago or so." Hanji lied with a smirk. Levi gave the woman a crooked glance and then commanded "Get his ass in here."

Hanji smiled as she opened the door and told Eren to join them but to her surprise Petra was there with him. "Oh I'm sorry but I just wanted to get to know Eren better" the girl said with a smile. Hanji sighed and smiled at both of them. "Let me just borrow him quickly." The woman said before pulling him into the room. Levi wasted no time; he was already examining the boy's neck. "Hanji, you liar." Levi said with an annoyed tone. Hanji smirked and said "So you are fine with these marks? Meaning you left them?" Levi glared and turned away. "It doesn't matter I'm done with him anyway." The chief said flatly. Hearing that made Eren's heart break.

"You asshole!" Eren shouted through the now forming tears. Levi scoffed and stared at the boy. "Did you think you were special?" The older man said. Eren was ready to punch the cockiness right out if the chief but was stopped when Petra ran into the room.

"I know I shouldn't intervene this way but I wouldn't allow the chief to get hurt." She spoke as she stood in front of Levi. "Petra, step aside this is between them now." Hanji said sternly. Petra shook her head and stood her ground.

Eren was too hurt to do anything he was so angry at Levi and at himself. The boy fell to his knees and began to sob as he shook with anger. Eren was internally deciding whether he should get violent or just let things go.

"Petra, come with me. They need some time alone." Hanji said softy. Petra sighed and followed the scientist out. "So this is what one of the most hard working students turned into, pathetic." Levi said as he kicked the crying boy in the face.

Eren didn't react, he was merely too hurt. 'I still love him.' He thought as Levi began to beat him. Several minutes passed and Eren was bleeding and bruised on every single part of his body.

After he lost the strength in his knees the teen fell forward onto the floor. "I didn't think you would go this long without a reaction. And here I thought you were a violent one." The older man said with a sigh. Eren crawled towards the man and clung to his leg.

"Get off of me brat, you'll stain me with your putrid blood!" Complained the chief. Eren slowly inclined his head upwards to look at the older man. Glaring grey eyes locked with passionate teary green ones. "Sir, you can continue if you want...no matter what happens or what you do...I will still love you...Levi..." The teen said with a faint smile before falling onto the floor again.

Levi huffed and grabbed the boy. "Oi! Hanji ! Petra! I know you nosey ass eavesdroppers are out there. Come take this dirty mess away from me!" Shouted the man with a disgusted face.

"Sir,I think you went to far." Petra muttered as she and Hanji dragged Eren's unconscious body out the room. "A violent sadist and a cute devoted masochist! Quite the couple." Hanji mused teasingly. "Just go clean the brat up!" Levi barked. Both women smiled and let out a small giggle as they took Eren to the infirmary.

Levi walked out if the room and instantly felt someone glaring at him. "You're that Ackerman girl." Levi said as he stared at an enraged Mikasa. "You're the bastard who deflowered Eren ." She spat bitterly. Armin who was spectating it all began to feel the tension. "Mikasa, he's our superior." Armin reminded. "He could be god for all I care! That doesn't excuse the fact that he treats Eren like crap!" Shouted the angered girl.

"I care deeply for the kid." Levi said in an unbelievable tone. "Bullshit." Mikasa spat. The girl glared at the shorter man and was ready to punch him. "I don't have time to squander with useless arguments." The chief said as he began to walk pass the two trainees. "Stop! You really have no remorse you rapist!" Mikasa shouted. "Mikasa, let's just go." Armin said in his most convincing tone.

Levi turned to look at the girl. "Rape? It was consensual. I wanted it and he wanted it more." The older man stated glaring at the girl. "You took advantage of Eren's emotions!" She shouted as she lunged at him. Armin grabbed her and pulled her back. "I swear Eren is too good for you!" She shouted angrily.

Levi disregarded what she was saying and simply walked away. After he was a good distance away the chief made sure he was alone and looked down at his blood stained hand.

"Forgive me. Damn brat..." Whispered Levi before placing his hand over his heart.

End chapter Little Wish


	8. Chapter 8

"Ah,you're finally awake!" Hanji said with a smile. Eren sat up in the bed he was laying on and looked around the room. "Thank goodness you're ok." Petra added. Eren's body was only hurting slightly, which was surprising since he had just got the beating of his life time.

"I'm in the infirmary?" Eren said groggily. Hanji nodded. "Where's Levi?" The patched up boy asked. Petra narrowed her eyes at the boy in disapproval. "Eren, I'm going to say this now. Levi and I may not have chemistry but it will never work between you two." The young officer stated bluntly. Eren glared at the woman. "Meaning." The boy spat crossing his arm.

"You're just a child and you're a male. That would give the chief a bad look." Petra stated with a sigh. Hanji who began to feel the horrible tension jumped up from her chair and clapped. "Alright Petra how about me and you go get some work done." The cheerful woman said dragging the younger officer out the room.

Eren threw the blankets off of him and sat on the edge of the bed. 'Levi...I love you...why are you like this?' The teen asked himself. The night they had sex was replaying in the teen's head and he felt himself grow harder and harder. The teen boy stood up and checked the infirmary to make sure no one else was around. Eren then browsed around the cabinets and drawers until he found a rectal thermometer.

Eren closed the door and hopped on the bed on all fours. Slipping his pants and boxers (in this case panties) off, the boy began to pump himself. The teen moaned and groaned. Eren was imagining that it was the chief who was touching him in such a way. Once the boy came, he used the cum has lubrication for the thermometer. Eren stuck the medical tool up his arse and began to move it slowly.

As he picked up speed he moaned out loud Levi's name. "Ah~ harder Levi! Please fuck me harder!" Panted the boy sticking the thermometer further and hard up his tight hole.

"How disgusting. Calling out my name when you're doing such a filthy action." Said the one and only Levi. Eren's widened as he realized he didn't lock the door. The boy threw the thermometer into the nearby trash and quickly made himself decent.

"Oi, brat, do you resent me for what I said earlier?" Asked the chief as he sat on the edge of the bed. Eren didn't respond, he laid down on his side facing the opposite direction of the chief. Levi glared when he realized the boy was ignoring him. 'Brat wants to be stubborn now?' The older man thought as he gave the teen's ass a hard slap. Eren instantly sat up and glared at the older man.

"What the hell do you want?" Eren asked bitterly. Levi sighed heavily. 'I didn't think he'll be this upset. Usually I have this kid eating out the palm of my hand' thought the chief. What was he to do with such an enraged and stubborn boy. That's when the solution to his problem struck him.

"Jäger, look at me." Levi commanded calmly. Eren with a bright and blushing face slowly turned to face the man he deemed an asshole. Once there faces were directly aligned Levi pressed his lips to Eren's. Eren pushed the man away and glared.

"What the hell was that!?" Shouted the teen. Levi's actions always confused the boy. "An apology idiot." Levi said with a huff. Eren's eyes widened with shock. An apology? From Levi! This came as a surprise. At first Eren thought maybe the older man was pulling his leg, but Levi's expression told him he was being sincere.

The corporal was looking away from the teen and blushing. Yes the corporal was friggin blushing. "Levi...I love you!" Exclaimed the teen hugging the older man and placing a light kiss on his cheek. Levi glared and pushed Eren away slightly so that he can kiss him properly. The kiss was passionate yet sweet. Eren being eager licked the bottom of Levi's lip asking for entrance. Though the older man hated frenching because it was unsanitary, he didn't mind because it was Eren he was dealing with.

Levi parted his lips slightly so that Eren can enter. Was gaining access Eren quickly slip his tongue in and explored the lovely wet cavern that was Chief Levi's mouth. Levi wanting to be the dominate one began to fight with Eren's tongue, the chief of course being the victor. Eren after a bit pulled away for air.

"I love you so much Levi." Panted the teen boy. Levi stared into the boy's gleaming green eyes and cupped his face. "Prove it to me, brat." Levi whispered seductively. 'Only Levi can make the word brat sound appealing.' Thought Eren as he smiled childishly. They leaned in once again about to kiss but a voice stole their attention.

"Awwww they made up!" Hanji exclaimed. Petra who was standing next to her was shaking. Blushed face, widened eyes and a fast heartbeat. "If you can't tell by now then I'll say it, I'm only interested in having a relationship with this shitty brat." The chief said pulling Eren close. "Neh, chief wasn't that a bit mean?" Asked Eren. The older man ignored Eren and glared at Petra.

"That...it's...was...do..." Mumbled the young officer. "You alright?" Asked Hanji worriedly. Petra looked at the two males and let out a loud kya.

"That was soooooo cute! And passionate! I'm not even sad, you guys are such a cute couple. Sorry that I said you weren't." Said the bubbly girl all in one breath. Everyone in the room was dumbfounded. One minute she was deeply in love the next totally fine with the fact the love of her life was in love with a guy. "So you're ok with this?" Eren mumbled softly.

"Of course. It's like that sudden crush that suddenly went out of bloom!" Swooned the redhead. Eren let out a sigh of relief. Levi stood up off the bed and began walking towards the door. Like a lost puppy the teen followed. "Where ya going?" He asked innocently. Levi blushed at how cute the boy suddenly looked and tippy toed to kiss him quickly. "I have work." He said as he left. Eren pouted slightly and turned back to the fangirling women.

"Eren, mind if I cut up your heart to see if your love will still exist without it?" Hanji said pulling out a scalpel. Eren moved away and abruptly said "I should really get going back to my dorm." With that Eren jolted to his dorm and locked himself in his room. The giddy teen pulled out a sketch pad and wrote Levi's name in a beautiful script he had learned from Armin. Eren then began to draw hearts of all different styles, colors and sizes around the name. The teen kept doing this until he was tired.

The sun had set, Eren was already showered pajama'd up and ready to knock out. Armin earlier had brought him food but he rejected it. Eren closed his eyes and hoped to dream about his lovely little Levi.

_Eren was alone. Bloody and beaten. "It hurts!" He shouted out as he laid on the cold pavement. There were no buildings, no trees, and no sign of life. Everything was dark. Eren was then blinded by a bright white light. When the light faded Eren realized who was standing there. _

_"Levi!" The beaten shouted attempting to crawl towards the other man. Levi didn't respond, nor did he even look in Eren's direction. Eren's eyes grew wide as the chief began to walk away. "No,no,no! Where is he going? Don't leave me!" Shouted the boy as tears began to stream down the teen's face. The tears brought more pain to the boy as they stung the wounds on the boy's face. _

_The older man turned his back away from the pleading child and walked away. "Levi! Wait; please I don't want you to leave!" The boy shouted forcing his body to move. Levi began to disappear into the darkness that surrounded them. _

_"Please...I love you." Were the last words Eren mumbled to himself before he fell into a state of unconsciousness. _

Eren shot up from his bed panting heavily. The young teen woke up in a pool a sweat as he tried to slow down his heartbeat. 'It was just a nightmare.' Eren told himself as he looked at his alarm clock. 1:30. Eren sighed but was still shook up from the nightmare. The teen didn't notice until now that he was crying.

Eren wanted to see Levi, no more that he NEEDED to see the older man. The teen slipped in his slippers and grabbed his blanket. 'Maybe I should take my things for the morning if I'm going to stay the night.' Thought the weeping teen as he got a duffel bag and tossed in his toothbrush, deodorant, underwear, towel and his uniform. Quietly he snuck out of his dorm, praying not to get caught by anyone.

Once reaching his destination,Eren swallowed hard and knock softly on the door, but loud enough so that Levi could hear it. No response. Eren knocked again, this time with a little more force. This time the door swung open.

Levi was in his boxers glaring at the young teen. Eren feeling embarrassed and still saddened from his dream stared blankly at the ground as the tears began falling again.

"Brat, what the hell do you want at this ungodly hour?" Levi said obviously tired. Eren looked up at the older man and began sobbing even more. Levi looked a bit taken back. With a sigh of annoyance Levi grabbed the whimpering boy and pull him into the dorm.

"What the hell is up with the crying you shitty brat?" The chief said as he sat on the edge if the bed and gesturing Eren to sit beside him. Eren sniffed a little and placed his bag down, kicked off his slippers and joined the older man. Levi couldn't help but feel bad. Eren's smiling face was the cutest to the chief, seeing him with tears was just disgusting. "So what happened?" Levi asked as if he was uninterested. Eren took a deep breath and wiped the tears away. "I had a nightmare in which...you...left...me." Eren said as his voiced cracked. Once again the teen began weeping.

Levi began to get annoyed and smacked the boy across the face. Eren looked up the man wondering why did he just do that? "Don't you dare think low of me you shitty brat." Spat the the chief with a burning glare. Eren rubbed where he was just hit and looked sadly at the man. "I'm sorry chief, I was so scared and felt so lonely." The teen mumbled softly.

Levi grabbed the boy and pushed Eren down to the bed. "Cheif..." The young boy said as his faced turned crimson. "I'm helping you feel more secure." The older man whispered as began palming Eren through the fabric of his pajama pants. Eren squirmed under the chief's touch. Levi swiftly removed Eren's shirt and quickly began to attack the teen's nubs.

Sucking hard on both of the pink buds until they were as hard as Eren's cock. "Jäger you're so sensitive you get hard quickly." Levi murmured as he left kisses along Eren's body. Levi removed the younger teen's pants and underwear. "Levi...you're moving too fast my body can't take it." Eren moaned as Levi licked the tip of the teen's cock. Eren moaned loudly and pushed Eren's dick further into his mouth. The man began sucking harder and picking up speed. Eren didn't know how long he could withstand the pleasurable sensation. Levi's movements became slow as he felt Eren about to climax. Eren came into the chiefs mouth.

"Still feeling lonely?" Asked the chief as he tossed the boy back his underwear. Eren shook his head and slipped on the underwear. Levi pulled Eren into a hug. "Good, now go to sleep brat." Levi said tossing the blanket over the two of them. Eren grinned childishly as he held the older man tighter.

"Chief. I have a question." Mumbled the teen softly. "What?" Levi muttered into Eren's neck. The teen blushed feeling the shorter man's lips on his next. "You're already thirty and really super attractive so...why aren't you married with kids or something?" Eren shyly asked. Levi pulled away slightly to look into the boys curious green eyes. "One: you're a boy and two: you're under aged." The older man said leaning into the teen's neck again. Eren's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "Does that mean what I think it means?!" The teen asked enthusiastically. Levi huffed and said "Interpret what I said in any way you want, now sleep." Eren kissed the top of Levi's head.

"I really love you Levi." Eren said with a kiddy smile.

"Sentiments exactly..." Whispered Levi.

End Chapter: Happy Synthesizer


	9. Chapter 9

"Levi! It's still early, classes start at seven and its five O'clock right now!" Eren said as he pleaded with the older man who wanted to kick the teen of out of his dorm. Levi glared at the teen and tossed his duffle bag at him.

"Look you're already dressed and I have work to do, so go back to your dorm." Levi said as he attempted to close the door. Eren grabbed the door before the older man could shut it.

Levi glared and asked " What is it brat?" Eren grinned like a child and pecked the chief quickly. With that the boy waved away as he walked back to his dorm.

Eren quietly crept back into his dorm hoping that Mikasa and Armin were still asleep. Though of course being the way his roommates were they were already up.

"Where were you?" Mikasa asked skeptically. Eren laughed awkwardly hoping to dodge the question. Armin who was reading a book like usual smiled at Eren in a welcoming way.

"How was your night at Levi's?" Asked the blonde looking up from his novel. "Amazing!" Shouted Eren instantly. Mikasa glared at her brother and then glared at Armin. To her, it was as if everyone was oblivious to how that tyrant Levi truly is.

"We're getting married!" Eren squealed as he told Armin the events of the previous night. Mikasa over hearing the both boys laughing and talking happily about that horrid man.

"Eren, I don't approve." The girl stated flatly. Eren scowled at her. Mikasa always thought she knew best, much like a mother. Not this time though, Eren has had enough of her protectiveness.

"Mikasa, Frankly I don't give a fuck if you care or not. I love Levi and he loves me. Plus it's not like we're getting married right away. I need to be eighteen first, so calm the hell down." Eren said angrily while he held himself back from attacking the girl.

"But Eren, I love you more!" She said in a pleading tone. Armin who was watching all this tried to end it all by interjecting. "Hey guys let's talk about this another time shall we?" The blonde said worryingly. Both siblings shot the optimistic boy a death glare and quickly Armin shut his mouth.

Eren was growing more agitated by the seconds. Mikasa just would not let him go this easily. "Mikasa listen..." Eren started trying to take a calmer approach on the situation. Mikasa though had cut him off by slamming her lips to his.

"Mikasa!" Armin shouted as the siblings went crashing to the floor. Eren's emerald eyes widened as far as they could. Mikasa had just kissed him when she knew very well he was with Levi.

To add to the chaos the front door swung open and standing in the doorway was a shocked Hanji and a pissed off Petra.

Pushing Mikasa off, Eren ran up to the women who were in the doorway. "I can't believe you, I actually thought you were worthy of being in a relationship with Levi but in the end you really are just a confused child!" Petra said through clenched teeth.

"What? Do you really think I'll do some shit like this? I love Levi and if you don't believe me then fuck it I don't give a shit!" Shouted Eren annoyed that she would even doubt his love for the older man. "Now everyone calm down, Petra and I came to deliver these." The forever optimistic Hanji said handing the young teen a bouquet of gorgeous flowers.

"From Levi?" Asked the teen pulling out a yellow rose. Petra glared as Hanji nodded. "You know some say the yellow rose signifies friendship." Petra said in a grim tone while she stared blankly at the assortment of flowers. Eren spun the flower in his hand slowly and murmured "Friendship huh?" Petra smirked and added "or jealousy."

Mikasa began to wonder instead if a death threat she can just send Levi yellow roses. "Jealousy?" She asked examining the bright yellow flower that her brother was holding.

"We'll that's all for now!" Exclaimed Hanji. The woman leaned close to Eren's ear and whispered "Don't worry, I'll hear you out later."

With that she dragged Petra away and left the teen's to their morning .

"Such a pretty bouquet." Armin said as he glanced at Eren. The brunette was staring at the bouquet. "Eren..." Mikasa said growing worried. Eren lifted his head and looked at both of his roommates. "I think I'm falling more in love with him!" The teen said loudly as if he were confessing his love to the gods.

At that statement Mikasa walked back into her room and didn't come out until it was time for classes to begin. Eren didn't really understand why his sister was being such a bitch about everything.

Eren spent the rest of his morning online looking for wedding dresses. "So pretty!" Eren exclaimed to himself. The dresses were all so beautiful but Eren realized that he had no time gawk over the dresses anymore. "Damn, classes are about to start." The brown haired boy mumbled as he grabbed his school bag and dashed out the door.

As the teen ran to class he wondered it today's training session will be brutal as it was last week. "Eren!" Called out a feminine voice. Eren turned to see his friend Sasha (eating like always) smiling at him as toast hung from her mouth.

"Morning Sasha." Eren said cheerfully. The boy wondered how Sasha's relationships were like. "Hey...can I ask you something?" The young male asked as they slowly walked to class. Sasha swallowed and nodded.

"How's you and your boyfriend?" He asked bluntly. Sasha stared at him quizzically. Eren then realized that Sasha probably was single; she didn't seem like the type to care about romance.

"This is about you and Levi isn't it?" She asked bluntly pulling out a bag of chips from her bag. Eren blushed and averted his eyes to the floor as he nodded. The gluttonous girl swallowed and sighed. *how hopeless.* she thought. "Listen I think you should ask a same gender couple. If I were to have given you advice it would be to make him something. A cake or a sandwich, or cookies, oooooooh maybe even a whole dinner!" The now drooling girl squealed. "That's a good idea!" Eren shouted. Genius. All Eren would have to do is learn to cook from Mikasa and Levi would love him!

The two brunettes walked into class and immediately walked up to Christa and Ymir. The two girls were talking but were interrupted by the curious teen boy.

"Morning Eren." The lively blonde greeted with a cheery smile. "I have a question for you two." Eren stated getting straight to the point. "Which is?" Ymir said staring at him blankly. The girl didn't like being interrupted when she was with her girlfriend. "How do you guys spend your time together? And why are you guys so open about being lesbian?" Eren asked flatly although he was blushing a bit from the weird questions he had just asked.

Both girls exchanged looks of confusion but then giggled as they looked back at Eren. "We spend our time like a normal couple. Having study dates, watching movies, and going shopping." Christa said with a bright smile. _'I can't do that kind of stuff with Levi! If we study he'll mock my intelligence, if we watch movies he'll push me away when I try to cuddle. Plus what the hell will we go shopping for?'_ thought the boy sadly. "As for your other question. We don't see issues with people knowing were in love. Love is love regardless of gender." Ymir said placing a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek. Eren sighed. _'If I fed Levi that shit, he would kick my ass.'_

"Listen, why don't you ask Jean and Marco? They are a _GAY _couple." Ymir added with a smirk. No way. Eren would never stoop so low that he would have to seek advice from Jean. Even though he really wanted love advice.

Eren took a deep breath and proudly walked over to Jean who was sitting alone. "Jean!" The brown haired teen called out. "What is it Eren?" The taller teen said standing up. Eren swallowed down his pride and asked "How's you and Marco?" Jean looked confused for a moment. Eren flippin Jäger was asking him for love advice. "Well?" Eren said getting impatient.

Jean smirked and answered with a simple reply of "Fine." "I knew I shouldn't have had even tried asking a dumb horse face like you for advice!" Eren shouted angrily. Jean grabbed the shorter boy by his collar and yelled "What was that dumbass!?" Though their argument was cut short by Connie running into the classroom.

"Eren! The chief is looking for you!" The out of breath boy said leaning against the door frame. Eren went pale. Levi was probably pissed that Eren didn't let him get any sleep. Jean scoffed and took his seat. "The chief can deal with you." He sneered with a satisfied smirk. "Oh shit, he's in his way here man. You are so fucked!" Connie said rushing into the room and taking his seat.

'_Shit shit shit shit shit! Chief is going to kill me!'_ Just then the short man walked in and everyone saluted. "Jäger..." Levi said as he gestured the students to be seated. "Yes sir?" He said in a soft barely audible voice. Levi then did the unexpected.

Levi kissed Eren.

Not a quick peck, no. It was a passionate kiss. Gasps could have been heard coming out every students mouth. The shorter man pulled away and glared at his lover's classmates. "Are there any issues with what you all just witnessed?" He asked in that monotone voice if his.

No one said anything but Mikasa was ready to throw the desk at the man. '_Why does someone like him get to have someone as great as Eren. My Eren!_' She thought gritting her teeth.

"Good,also next week is family week. A notice has been sent out to all your parents and guardians so that they can visit to see how their maggots are doing." The older man said bluntly. Eren began to internally panic as his lover walked out the door. How will his mother and father react to his relationship? This wasn't going to be good.

Mikasa knowing about the internal conflict Eren was having and smirked. Their parents would split them apart but either way she had a backup plan she was going to put into action.

During lunch Mikasa had left Armin and Eren alone claiming that she had some training to do. Though in reality she was off to begin her plan.

"Officer Petra." The ravenette stated as the red head smiled at her. "Oh hello Miss Ackerman." The older girl stated.

"I have a proposition for you." Mikasa stated, she was just as blunt as her brother at moments. Petra gave her a puzzled glance and said "proposition?"

"You want Levi and I want Eren. If we tear them apart they will be ours for the taking." The younger girl said hoping to convince Petra.

The red head smirked. Everyone knew she wanted Levi and if Mikasa was going to give her him then by all means she would help the black haired girl. "I'll help, so what's the plan?" The older woman asked. Mikasa leaned into her ear and whispers the diabolical plan. Unknowingly to both of them someone heard their conversation.

"My my things are about to get interesting." Hanji said to herself as she walked back to her office.

End chapter 9: Daughter of Evil


	10. Chapter 10

The dreaded day had finally come. It was family week and Eren was shaking like a Chihuahua as he sat on the couch waiting for his parents. Armin was gone, already showing his grandfather around the school,while Mikasa was eating breakfast calmly the girl knew her plan would work.

"Mikasa...are you nervous?" Asked the teen as he walked towards her. Mikasa shook her head and placed her plate in the sink. There was a knock on the door which caused Eren to flinch. _'Come on Eren it's all going to be ok_.' he told himself as walked toward the door and ever so slowly opened it. "Eren! Mikasa!" Shouted Carla as she pulled her children into a tight embrace. "You guys seem like you're doing well." Said their father with a chuckle.

"Yeah dad, how have you been?" Eren asked as his mother finally released him and his sister. "We've been fine. How have you two been? Have you been eating well? I heard your grades are on the top ten! Such good kids." Their mother said with a smile. Both teens smiled as they all sat down and spoke. Laughs and smiles were exchanged as they felt like one big happy family again.

Mikasa was on her phone while their parents teased Eren about being single. There was a knock on the door and Mikasa rose to her feet. "Don't worry, I'll get it." The girl said as she opened the door. Standing there was Levi in his police uniform. Eren fell off the couch seeing his lover at the door.

"Oh hello, aren't you Chief Levi? I heard a lot about you from the news." Carla said "Nice to meet you Chief Levi." Grisha said shaking the shorter man's hand. Mikasa was smirking as she watched her brother's reaction. Everything was going according to plan.

"Mom, dad I'll be right back I need to get something from the gym. Care to accompany me Sir?" The nervous teen asked his lover awkwardly.

"Excuse me." Levi said politely as he left the dorm following behind his boyfriend. Once in the nearby vacant gym Eren glared at the chief. "What the fuck Levi?" The teen spat angrily. Levi was amused by Eren's anger. It was kind of adorable. "What? I just wanted to meet your parents." The older man stated bluntly. "But why today!" Eren shouted back. Levi grabbed Eren and pinned him against the padded gym walls.

Eren pouted at Levi's action,knowing that he wouldn't be able to resist him. "Levi..." Eren mumbled as Levi tippy toed slightly to kiss Eren. What started out as an innocent peck ended up in a hot and feverish make out session.

In several moments both males were shirtless and covered in hickies ( well really only Eren). "This...isn't right...I should get...back to my parents..." Eren struggled saying as Levi sucked on one of his pink nubs.

"Just a bit more." Levi said nibbling lightly on it. Oblivious to both of them they weren't alone in the gymnasium.

"Eren!" Shouted Mikasa with a disgusted face. Levi abruptly pulled away and moved away from Eren slightly. "Mom...dad...Mikasa...Petra..." Eren said nervously.

"I knew it!" Shouted Carla. Everyone other than Levi and Grisha wore a dumbfounded look. Eren's cheeks turned a bright red. "We knew you were gay all along." His father said with a chuckle. "What?!" Eren shouted.

"The way you would look at Armin when you played with him. It looked just a little *too* friendly." The teen's mother said with a slight giggle. "Or when you tried on Mikasa's dress." Grisha added.

Petra broke out in a full out laugh attack. "All I was supposed to do was give your family a tour but this is too much!" The red head said laughing. Mikasa glared at her but Petra kept giggling.

"So you aren't mad?" Eren asked softly. "Of course not!" His mother said cheerfully. "Especially since you have someone with such a bright future." Grisha said smiling. Levi then grabbed Eren by the waist and pulled him towards himself.

"Mr and Mrs Jäger, I will take care of your son and never hurt him. Also I plan on marrying him after he graduates." The older man stated flatly. Both parents smiled at the man warmly as if in approval.

"AWWWW they are such a cute couple!" Petra squealed. Mikasa was annoyed with the older girl's reaction to all this. "Officer Ral!" The younger girl shouted. Petra broke out of her fangirling trance and gained her composure again.

"Time for plan B." Mikasa said glaring at Levi from afar. Petra nodded and left the gym. Mikasa smiled to herself evilly. _'Watch out Levi Eren's heart is going to be mine one way it another.'_

End chapter: Chemical Emotion

Authors Note:

So yah! I just wanted to thank you all for reading and following. I was actually going to discontinue this story but then I saw all of the Favs and follows and just couldn't bring myself to do that. Plus I hate it when other authors do that, especially when thing were just getting good. Sorry for this chapter being really short, but don't you guys fret your little yaoi loving heads. Things are just getting heated up. Again THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH. See ya next chapter ~ Nya


End file.
